Lyoko Princess
by PokeShippingFan4EvaDealWithit
Summary: At the age of 16 two sisters figure out that they are from a world far away, a kingdom called lyoko. Worst of all both sisters fall in love with their enemies sons. Will the kingdoms allow this and if not what will they do? My first fanfic plz read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic story! I know there might not be a lot of lyoko fans out there. One thing about me for sure is that I won't stop LOVING the show. What makes me get so excited is that they are coming back for a fifth season next year so I truly can't wait! Yay! Well anyways moving on to what you clicked on the title for, I do not own code lyoko or anything at all form TV and stuff. If I did then I probably would've already of had made yumi and ulrich's first kiss in the episode Routine!

Lyoko Princesses

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

My dream was to never become a princess. I mean sure everything is possible, but really a girl like me wearing the color black all the time and short raven-hair. Well, it is fun to be one I mean after all you become friends with people all over the place, at least that's what my sister says. Her name is Alieta Ishayama, but I call her Lita and she calls me yumes after all my name is Yumi Ishayama. Aileta can be a trouble-maker like me (me 3), but she is so nice and way too polite which is nothing like me well a little nothing like me (I agree with Yumi!) It's barely been a week since my sister and I had figured but was brought here just the day after we realized. At first I thought they knew we were listening that night but turns out they were suppose to bring us at the age of 16 because that was a supposedly a special year. Which is still hard to understand because why didn't this happen sooner or later but not now. Now that I think about what had happened in the argument it makes feel so betrayed, but I understand what it was meant to be done.

I having a normal life and not knowing about this whole princessy stuff would have been better. I don't even want to bother acting like one because this might as well just be a nightmare for a really long time and feels so real and hopefully it is just my thoughts. Why try when everything is real and knowing about my enemies from this kingdom called Convit. While doing my research I learned that the king had a son aileta's and my age. One huge question that I couldn't find the answer to was why we were enemies? Is that why we born to start to live normal and come back when it would be safe? I didn't find anything! So I just stopped. Well, got a run and go talk the tour of the other half of the castle which is awkward for a girl like me to be living in one from now on.

-Yumi I.

A/N: So what did u you think of the first chapter? I'm nervous to know what you guess as the reader has to say! Please don't be harsh when reviewing and even if people don't read it I'm willing to do it just for fun until I complete and not stop. I'm just saying this because I have been reading a lot of good stories but they haven't updated at all! It really breaks my heart /3! Well, hopefully I'll find some readers interested in reading this story, Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey my fellow readers I know it's been a while since I last updated but, hey can't do anything with a computer that doesn't work, right? Well anyways I'm really happy that I have Darkangel0427! She has given me the greatest idea yet! She is awesome! XD! This is the second chapter that I've written so far. So…Yippy 4 me! Moving on

_CHAPTER 2_

I had just finished the tour of the castle. It wasn't really that bad and my favorite part of the entire castle was the highest balcony! You can see so much and look so little. It was amazing. I enjoyed seeing people walk around houses and markets; they looked like little ants crawling around. I was staring out in the sky like there was no tomorrow.

"It's beautiful isn't it Yumi." A girl with light short pink hair stated.

"Oh hey Alieta, didn't see you standing there!"

"Well I've been out here for a long time now waiting for you to listen and come back down to earth."

"What do you mean lita?"

"I was yelling your name from downstairs like for five minutes!"

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine just don't do it again."

"Fine geez just stop acting like my mother!"

"Whatever, anyways tomorrow we will be going out to town to find places we would like."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do need to go because then we probably find out how to get in and out."

"Ugh fine! Wait did you say that we can find a way out and in from this place?"

"Yes, that way when we get bored and do our tasks we can just go out and travel."

"That will be so much better than just staying in here when I want to go out and explore!"

"Congrats" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well let's get out of here I'm starting to get cold."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

As they were going back inside the house away from the balcony doors they didn't know that somebody was listening to their little conversation from the floor down below.

_A/N: O my gosh! I just finished my second chapter. I'm really sorry it's short but I promise the third chapter will be longer than this one that's for sure! I got a couple of questions even though I know that I only have 2 readers, anyways who should be the 2 princes Ulrich and Jeremy or Ulrich and Odd? You decide while I just Write Lol that rhymes! So go ahead and tell me in a review or Pm me Plz! (Does Puppy dog eyes) Well thanks readers and please also thank my friend _Darkangel0427 she gave me a great idea for the next chapter or the 4th still can't decide when they meet! Well Buh-Bye! XD

~~~~~~~ PokeShippingFan4EvaDealWithit~~~~~~~ (changed my name!)


End file.
